Due to the high growth rate of the wind turbine industry, an increasing number of power generation components have been developed by a multitude of companies. Many of these companies independently design and manufacture various components included in the power generation system of the wind turbine, such as gearboxes and generators. In this way, manufactures select a desired gearbox, generator, etc., in designing the overall wind turbine. On the other hand, the overall size of a power generation unit in the wind turbine may lead to increased up-tower mass.
As such, various approaches may be used to integrate one or more components of a wind turbine, such as integrating a gearbox and generator in a common housing to form an integrated power generation system.
However, the inventors herein have recognized several issues with such integration. For example, assembling, testing, servicing and/or repairing a fully integrated power generation system may be extremely difficult, leaving the wind turbine inoperable. Therefore, the lifespan of the wind turbine may be significantly reduced or repair and maintenance costs may be excessive. Furthermore, due to the growth in the wind turbine industry, the global supply chain has delivery pressures, and thus an integrated generator and gearbox having a common housing, or other similar features, may overly restrict the separate manufacturing and supply of the gearbox and generator that would otherwise alleviate delivery pressures.